Treat
by quiveringbunny
Summary: Oliver and Felicity spend their first Halloween together back in Star City. Love and friendship. And costumes. Fluffy.


**TREAT.**

There had been an uneasy, almost-peace between Oliver and John Diggle since the former returned to Star City. Words of absolution had not been spoken by the stoic man, but the two had been syncing up a little better as a team and John's steely glances at Oliver had softened in a way.

This detente had been encouraged by their smarter, wiser halves. Oliver was reticent to push John into being any friendlier than he felt comfortable, so invitations to beers and football viewing were not yet extended. Meanwhile, Lyla worked on Diggle, reminding him regularly that he should let it go and move on, as she had.

Friday night had been an exciting one. Too exciting. Oliver, as usual, was grateful that he could still depend on Digg's instincts and solid judgment out in the field when he was ambushed by several thugs down by the docks. Digg arrived just in time to take on two men himself, allowing Oliver the opportunity to finish off two more without sustaining any injuries himself. When the fight was over, the two men nodded silently to each other and went their separate ways.

-

The next morning was marked by a cool chill which meant that Felicity sought out Oliver's warmth as she stirred. Nuzzled against his shoulder, she mused that he was like one of those great memory foam pillows that conforms to your shape, but only better - because of the heat, and the skin, and the arms, and the hot mouth that made her moan until the late hours. Basically everything. Pillows were overrated. Loving boyfriends were actually the best.

"Are you excited?" Oliver whispered against her loose blonde hair, as he wrapped his free arm around her and rolled her into little spoon position.

"Not as excited as you, I suspect."

"You think that's all I think about," he sighed, wearing a lazy smile. Heavy lids covered his blue eyes.

"Well, unless you brought your toy light saber to bed last night, I would say my instincts are correct." Felicity shifted her back against his front for the sake of demonstration and met...impressive resistance.

"Fe-li-ci-ty. The light saber is not a toy, it is a scale replica for my Obi-Wan Kenobi costume."

"Oliver, you are much more excited about Halloween than I expected." She'd seen it. He looked like a kid when his Jedi robes arrived in the mail and he had actually bought decorations. "Particularly for someone who dresses up every night in a hood and mask."

"Exactly," he countered. "Tonight, I wear a costume and I don't have to cover my face. I don't chase bad guys or shoot anybody with arrows. Just drink wine with my girlfriend, eat caramel apples, give out candy to adorable little kids while wearing a cool costume, then turn off the lights, watch scary movies and cuddle with previously mentioned girlfriend."

"You have a really idyllic picture of Halloween, don't you?"

"Yeah. Reminds me of when I was a kid. Tommy and I had so much fun. I remember when we finally got to go out trick or treating together at night by ourselves, we felt so grown up. It was a first taste of independence."

"Favorite candy?"

"Twix bars. Tommy liked Snickers, so we'd trade at the end of the night."

"Han Solo," Felicity murmured quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Han Solo is your favorite, but you're going as Ben Kenobi. I'm guessing Tommy went as Han, didn't he?"

"Three years straight. He loved the vest and wearing the laser blaster. Han was his thing." Oliver closed his eyes and pulled Felicity even closer, eliciting a quiet moan.

"So, you're Obi-Wan. The more mature and experienced man now."

"I guess. Now, let me introduce you to the ways of The Force, Ms. Smoak." He started placing open kisses on her shoulder and pressed his groin against her soft thighs, eliciting a squeak.

"Just to be clear. You're the young, hot Ewan McGregor Kenobi, not the elder Alec Guiness version, right?" Oliver couldn't see the perplexed expression on her face.

"Mmm hmm." He moved her hair away from her neck and continued his worship. "I can't wait to see your costume. I still haven't guessed what it is yet. Any hints?"

"Oliver, so far, you have only guessed stereotypical chick costumes. I'm disappointed. Sexy lady cop and sexy French maid were particular low-lights. Some girls might like to dress like strippers for Halloween, but I'm not one of them. I like my costume to be kind of aspirational."

"So, sexy Madame Curie it is, then." This elicited a guffaw from his girl, which was the best. Making her laugh was his goal whenever possible. He loved the way her blue eyes sparkled.

Using his considerable skills, Oliver shifted them quickly so that Felicity was on her back, looking up with a breathless smile, and he was nestled in his favorite spot above her. Oliver lowered he forehead to rest it on hers.

"You sure you shouldn't be a ninja tonight?" Felicity asked with a chuckled, then pressed her lips together in anticipation.

"Jedis are much better in bed than ninjas. Everybody knows that."

"Oh, they are, huh?" She smiled until Oliver's mouth made contact with hers. For the record, he made every effort to prove his point for the next hour. It might have gone on longer, but as Felicity explained vehemently…coffee dammit.

The day was a whirlwind of Halloween rituals which were so plentiful that chores had to be delegated. With the afternoon setting in, Oliver was tasked with cleaning and then carving the Jack O Lantern because Felicity and knives were an unthinkable combination. Meanwhile, the CEO set out to procure candy, movie-watching food and beverages and a few last minute items.

When Felicity returned to the apartment some time later, overloaded with bags, Oliver rushed from the kitchen clad in jeans and a pumpkin-smeared apron to relieve her burden.

"Felicity! You should have called me to come down and help you. Wow, you bought out the stores."

"You're lucky," she chuckled, handing over a few bags. "I was thisclose to buying an inflatable dragon. Flapping wings and everything."

"What stopped you?" Oliver placed the bags on the couch.

"Nine feet tall." She pouted and shook her head. Oliver enveloped her in his arms.

"Ouch. Yeah. One day when we have a yard again that's the first thing we get."

"Yup." Felicity enjoyed the embrace and then, as usual, her sad mood lifted to one of sunny happiness. "I did get you something."

Now, a blonde genius on a mission, she began digging through her bags until… "Aha! Close your eyes. Hands out."

Oliver complied with a sigh as Felicity placed a box on his compliant palms.

"Open." Oliver's lids parted and a smile dominated spread across his lips. "That's right. Entire box of full size Twix. Just for you. Better go hide it while I put the groceries away. It's 6:00."

"Yes!" Oliver gave her a grateful smooch and ran off with the box calling, "I love you, Felicity Smoak."

Felicity moved to grab the food bags.

"By the way, Thea's out for the night. Some party," he called from the bedroom.

"I figured she would want to spend it with friends." Then Felicity's phone rang, interrupting her.

An hour later, Oliver was dressed as a rather convincing Ben Kenobi. His heavy tan and brown robes swished as he moved to light the last of the black taper candles he'd placed around the room. The large pumpkin he spent the afternoon carving was set on a little table facing the front door, accompanied by a bowl of candy. Oliver examined the contents – a good selection of miniature chocolate bars, Tootsie Pops, Pixie Stix and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.

His back was turned when he heard the distinct sound of Felicity clearing her throat. Oliver turned toward her and his face froze. More accurately, everything froze. Except his eyes. Oliver could still blink and it seemed that particular reflex was taking over.

Felicity waited for him to speak, but he didn't say a word. Her boyfriend just stood there, blinking.

"Oliver. I'm Wonder Woman. Please say something."

Oliver nodded and tried to conceive of words that would result in a sentence.

"Wow." With that utterance out of the way, the reformed playboy quickly crossed the room in order to better inspect her costume. Yes, it fit just fine. He admired the red bustier with the golden eagle wings that adorned and complemented her breasts. In the back, her glorious backside was covered in blue and white stars. The satiny tights. The hot red boots. Everything was just perfect.

"Are you finished frisking me with your eyes, Mister Queen?"

"Hell no." Oliver lied as he noted that her costume included the gold cuffs and the lasso. Felicity's hair was down, but fluffed to perfectly frame the signature Wonder Woman gold tiara with the star in the center. "I thought you were anti-sexy costume. Not complaining."

"I am anti-sexy costume when it's just gratuitous. Sexy pirate. Sexy Raggedy Ann." Felicity watched as Obi Wan Kenobi circled her once more. "Wonder Woman is sexy…thank you…but she's also a hero, Oliver."

"You are my hero every day, Felicity." Oliver reached out for her hand and kissed it, then rubbing his stubbled cheek against her knuckles. Felicity beamed at him. God she was beautiful on the outside, but it was her spirit that took his breath away.

Before Oliver could ask what kind of plans she had for the lasso, the doorbell rang. The two looked at each other and grinned. Showtime. Felicity headed to greet their trick or treaters while Oliver rushed to the candy bowl. He turned when the door swung open and was surprised to see a familiar face.

Lyla Diggle stood in front of the door, smiling, dressed in a cheerleader costume. Not "sexy cheerleader" as she explained earlier to her husband. Just an every day, respectable cheerleader with a pony tail and a megaphone on her sweater. While John appreciated her clarification, he had reminded her that she was sexy no matter what she wore. This was the perfect response.

Oliver made eye contact with Lyla and was delighted when her smile didn't fade. She looked genuinely glad to see him.

"Lyla!" Felicity squealed. They watched the woman nod and move to the side of the doorway. Then, the doorframe was filled by a massive figure. An old school Dracula, complete with with a cape and very large biceps.

Oliver was startled to see Digg in their doorway. He smiled warmly at his friend and then looked down to see little Sara Diggle nestled in the crook of her father's arm. Then Oliver's breath caught. She was wearing a little green sweatshirt with a hood, a green skirt and her eyes were decorated in green makeup. The little girl clutched a plastic jack o lantern bucket. Oliver moved closer, looking incredulously from Sara's sweet face to her proud Daddy.

It was a charged moment. The gravity of it nearly crushed Oliver as he considered how he almost destroyed this beautiful family. They were precious and he wanted to spend the rest of his life assuring them that he respected their bond and would keep them safe.

The expression Oliver found on Digg's face was like his own version of the Mona Lisa – a sly, knowing smile. Complicated warmth. His deep voice broke the tension that was building in the Green Arrow's mind.

"I think you might recognize this little vigilante."

Oliver's eyes had filled with tears by this point. He tried not to blink and send them running down his face. Instead, he quickly wiped them with his voluminous sleeve. Then he tilted his head to study her.

"She's beautiful, Digg. And so big now." Oliver hadn't seen the little girl since that terrible night he left her alone in her crib. Digg watched the reverence on the younger man's face and how he rubbed his hands nervously along his thighs.

"Oh, yeah, she's a badass, this one," Digg chortled. "Her path of destruction around our house rivals yours in Star City on any given night."

Oliver looked down at the girl again. She looked up at him sweetly. "Dude," she whispered.

"Like I said. Badass. She likes trick or treating."

Oliver grinned broadly while Lyla and Felicity exchanged knowing glances.

"Wait, I'll be right back!" Oliver darted into the other room for a moment.

"Hey you guys…please come inside! How about a glass of wine?" Felicity began moving towards the kitchen before they answered, confident that the Diggle family would make their way inside for refreshments. She was right, of course. A moment later, Lyla was joining her in choosing a meaningful bottle to open.

Oliver returned to find Diggle father and daughter inside. He approached the pair and slipped one of his Twix bars into her orange bucket.

"Full size. Back to your billionaire ways, I see," the man smirked. Whoa. That's some jack o lantern you've got there." Diggle was understating. The pumpkin was carved expertly and resembled the Deathstar quite accurately.

"Apparently all the whittling I did on the island was good practice for pumpkin carving."

Digg nodded. "Looks different in here."

"Yeah. It's a lot more like a home now with Felicity. We have throw pillows and pictures up everywhere."

Diggle turned his attention to the bank of windows that formed the fourth wall of the room. Star City glittered outside.

"You're one lucky man, Oliver."

"I know, Digg." Oliver moved toward the area of the room that seemed to take his former partner's attention.

"Not because you have throw pillows, Oliver. Or because you have this slammin' view of the city. I'm talking about how your girlfriend is dressed up like Wonder Woman." Digg deadpanned, as usual, eliciting a belly laugh from Oliver. It had been a long time since they had shared a moment like this. Suddenly, he was filled with hope that there might be more in the future.

Little Sara observed as the man in the robe clapped his hand on her Daddy's shoulder and squirmed.

"I think it finally clicked in John's head this morning. With kids you have to live in the moment and think about the future. Being stuck on things that happened in the past doesn't help them. In a way it's selfish."

"What about the costume, which is adorable by the way."

"A last minute idea of John's," Lyla told Felicity as they waited for the wine to breathe. "I don't know how he talked her into it. She was supposed to be Elsa all day today."

"Daddy's girl." Felicity smiled as she unwrapped a cheese plate and set it on the counter.

"That's right," Diggle's voice stated plainly as he strode into the kitchen, unwrapping a chocolate and popping it into his mouth. "I hope that wine pairs well with a peanut butter cup."

"Somebody's fancy," Lyla replied, drawing her man close to her.

"Well, I am pretty sure there isn't any beer that goes with a peanut butter cup, so…"

"Baby, what's Sara up to?"

"Yeah, John. I'm afraid we aren't exactly baby-proof around here."

"It's okay." John exhaled, relaxing into the moment. "She's safe." He tilted his head toward the living room.

Curious, Felicity walked around the counter and stopped in the doorway when she saw what was happening in the next room.

Oliver stood by the windows, gently swaying. His strong arms held Sara Diggle, who was currently exploring the rough beard that covered his jaw with tiny fingers. He mouthed the word "dude" like he was repeating her. That would be his name for the foreseeable future, since Oliver was hard to pronounce. He looked up from the little girl's face and caught Felicity smiling at him. He nodded and returned his gaze to his little doppelganger. She reached toward the windows and he shifted closer so she could see the city, safe in his arms.

THE END.


End file.
